1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inflatable swimming or wading pools, and more particularly concerns an inflatable, collapsible swimming or wading pool having a reinforced sidewall.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable swimming pools and wading pools are typically formed from thermoplastic sheeting, cut and bonded together to construct a circular pool with a thin bottom wall, and an inflatable sidewall which extends away from the bottom wall when it is inflated. The sidewall typically is formed of a sheet of thermoplastic material folded over and bonded to the bottom wall, and may include horizontal or vertical ribs or seams formed by heat sealing the inside and outside layers of the sidewall together. Compartments may also be formed in the inflatable sidewalls, with inflation ports being provided for each separate compartment.
The sidewalls of such inflatable pools are generally weak and susceptible to collapse or punctures from rough play. One type of collapsible pool includes spaced apart panels extending from the bottom of the pool, in a flexible sidewall covering, to provide a more durable, stronger sidewall that is held upright by the pressure of water in the pool, once it is filled. However, until the pool is filled with water, the panels must be balanced in an upright position, making unfolding and filling of the pool inconvenient. The spaced apart panels also do not provide the cushioning effect of inflated sidewalls, and can be individually moved by rough play. It would therefore be desirable to provide a collapsible panel wall pool with a sidewall that can stand without outside support. It would also be desirable to provide a collapsible panel wall pool with a cushioning sidewall area, and reinforced sidewalls to better withstand rough play.